Previously, when removing shingles from a roof, a roofer would typically use a shovel. Specifically, the roofer would push the shovel under the shingles to pry the shingles from the roof. To facilitate this practice, some roofers have used flat bladed shovels, which place a larger amount of the shovel blade against the roof as compared to shovels that have rounded blades. Although use of flat bladed shovels has improved the shingle removing process, these shovels suffer many of the same problems known to plague the more conventional shovels that have rounded blades.
One problem that still exists is the inability of shingle removing shovels to account for the nails that hold down the shingles. Specifically, although conventional shovels may remove the shingles, the nails that once held the shingles often remain embedded in the roof.
Another problem suffered by conventional shingle removing shovels is the tendency for roofers to place the handle end of the shovel against their abdomen to achieve better leverage. If the shovel stops suddenly (e.g., when hitting an embedded nail), the entire impact of the shovel's stoppage is driven into that small portion of the roofer's abdomen that positioned against the shovel handle, which can cause discomfort.
Conventional shovels (both rounded and flat bladed) also lack the adaptability often needed by roofers in certain situations. For example, if a roofer is working in a narrow location, the fixed width of the shovel may be too wide for such a location. As a result, the roofer would be forced to create an on-the-spot work-around solution. Similarly, the length of the shovel may be unnecessarily long or too short for certain tasks such as when working on a ladder and/or when removing a gutter.
In addition to the foregoing, conventional shovels have also been proven deficient when used to remove shingles attached to sheathing clipped to plywood. Specifically, the shovels often engage, and possibly damage, the clips that hold the sheathing to the plywood.
Therefore, an apparatus is needed that addresses at least one, if not more, of the deficiencies that afflict conventional shingle removal shovels. More particularly, the need exists for a tool that facilitates and improves shingle removal.